


一晃好多年12章

by ashymist



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashymist/pseuds/ashymist





	一晃好多年12章

褚天深深看了镜子里的自己一眼。  
  
他脱了裤子叠放在马桶盖上，内裤鼓胀着被顶起，渗出的液体将前面洇出一片深色。  
  
一手撑着门板，一手探到下面，隔着内裤揉搓一下。一门之隔，斐心柏就在外面睡觉。  
  
这是他第一次取悦自己，在和斐心柏只有不到5米距离的地方。  
  
褚天觉得自己恶劣，这恶劣又让他更兴奋。  
  
他不太得章法，只是胡乱揉弄，前列腺液在内裤和皮肤之间起到了很好的润滑，大大减轻了布料的摩擦感，舒服总是过于短暂，他仿佛又变成了梦里在草地上摩擦屁股的猫，怎么蹭都不够。  
  
褚天褪下已经被分泌出的液体沾湿得一塌糊涂的内裤，看着自己挺立的性器，小心翼翼握了上去。  
  
他皮肤很白，下面的毛不似别的男生那么茂密，可以清楚的看到那处连青筋都透着秀气的浅色性器。他撸动中看着龟头隐没在掌心，又冲出来，性器的前端已经完全变成熟红色，茎身也跟着发粉透红。  
  
一波波快感穿过四肢百骸涌向头皮，褚天咬紧下唇，只发出压抑的低喘。  
  
斐心柏就在门外，不能……  
  
洗手间的木门后传出一段悠长的呻吟。  
  
想到斐心柏的瞬间褚天指腹的茧子正从龟头缝隙划过，强烈刺激下他根本忍不住，直接射到了自己手上。  
  
褚天喘息着打开水龙头，清洗自己的身体，还顺便把内裤洗了。穿着宽松的睡衣走出卫生间，顺手带上门防止味道飘出来。  
  
他从张姨带来的换洗衣物中翻找出新的内裤，回头看到斐心柏还是熟睡的状态，他大着胆子没有去卫生间，而是站在病房背对着斐心柏，把内裤给穿上了。  
  
平时乖久了，这时候反而变本加厉起来。  
  
褚天打个喷嚏，蹑手蹑脚回到床上，蹭到斐心柏身边取暖。  
  
斐心柏长手一伸，睡梦中将褚天捞进怀里，喷出湿热的鼻息在褚天脖颈后侧方。  
  
得亏褚天刚刚发泄过，现在才能克制一下自己的反应。  
  
斐心柏的胸腔顶在褚天后背，一起一伏中，褚天那么清楚的感受到，斐心柏的心跳是那么坚定有力，像是要把他后背撞出个洞来，带着他的心脏来场大逃亡。  
  
隔天斐心柏醒来，先看到了褚天头顶的发旋。  
  
清爽的味道缓慢散发到他面前的空气，他的手正环着褚天腰侧，一条腿搭在褚天小腿上，身下的东西硬挺的顶着褚天的股沟，姿势十分暧昧不堪。  
  
他尴尬的侧身，让身下竖起的部位不要正对着褚天。  
  
斐心柏掀起被子，从床边一角遛进卫生间，用凉水冲洗头脸，整理好衣服准备悄悄去学校时，看到褚天正在包里翻找着。  
  
【你醒了？】  
  
【嗯，你去洗手间的时候醒的】  
  
【我……可能洗漱声音有点大，吵到你了】斐心柏挠头，应该动作再轻一些的。  
  
【没有，我昨天睡多了，今天醒得早】  
  
其实是感受到背后那块热源消失了才醒的  
  
褚天从背包掏出一盒硬纸包装的小面包递给斐心柏  
  
【这个你当早饭吃吧】  
  
斐心柏住宿时这个时间起床是没问题的，但是从医院过去的话就一定会错过食堂早饭。  
  
褚天等斐心柏接过，又蹲下拿出背包夹层放的速溶咖啡同样递给斐心柏。  
  
【喝的只有这个了，味道不太好】褚天嫌这速溶咖啡闻起来一股香油味，只喝过一次就没再开过。  
  
【要不还是算了，啊，这个】褚天摸出一张绿色卡片【这家店上学会路过的，你去买点喝的吧，用这张卡】  
  
斐心柏拿着咖啡袋前后看了一会儿，【快过期了，不喝浪费，我就喝这个吧】  
  
【快过期就更不能喝了，你拿着这个】褚天一听有点着急，斐心柏的性格他知道，初中小卖部甜到发腻的黑米糕都能两口吃完。  
  
【没事，以后你不爱吃的都给我】斐心柏接过卡放到床头，【这个就算了】  
  
不等褚天答应或者拒绝，他拿着面包和速溶咖啡，走出病房。  
  
斐心柏路过褚天说的那家咖啡店，这个时间根本没开门，估计褚天没这个时间来过，也根本没想那么多。  
  
如果褚天喜欢，他们以后可以一起来。  
  
斐心柏快步走着，他先把盒装面包扔过墙，又叼起咖啡塑料包装袋，三两下翻回学校。这次熟练很多。  
  
走进教室，班上同学大部分还在吃饭，只有小部分人在晨读。  
  
斐心柏走过讲台把黑板擦了，到座位拿上水杯去走廊尽头的饮水机接热水。  
  
想到褚天明明还在低烧，还赤着脚给自己找吃的的样子，这样的褚天让他无论如何都不想远离。  
  
先暂时以朋友的身份待在他身边吧，有些心意现在还不能说，要等他再优秀，再强大一些。  
  
斐心柏在咖啡香味氤氲的早上开始了新的一天。  
  
褚天在医院住了两天内，又在家里休息了两天，实在没办法再继续装病了才去学校。  
  
他还是没想好该怎么面对唐溯。  
  
奇怪的梦境已经不再出现，但唐溯那天的眼神他始终介怀。  
  
在家休息够了，他起了个大早，到学校时班上还没人。他从窗缝拿了钥匙开门，9班没人能保证没人能保证每天第一个来开门，钥匙就被放在了这样一个位置。  
  
褚天擦干净有些落灰的桌子，掏出英语课本来读，这么多学科中他也就英语好一些。  
  
唐溯是和柳鹿一起走进来的，两人身上的校服都有些皱，让褚天想到了那天斐心柏和他睡在一起醒来后的校服。  
  
褚天合上课本，在唐溯走近前趴下装作睡觉，晨读补眠在班里是十分常见的，但是发生在褚天身上确实有些奇怪，他趴着从来都睡不着，只是眼下也没有更好的办法来躲避。  
  
他听到唐溯坐下的声音，课本放在课桌发出咚的声响，唐溯把书摊开就算做足了表面工作，笑着睨了被碰撞声吓到还坚持装睡的褚天一眼。  
  
【你打算趴一天吗】  
  
褚天没反应。  
  
【装样子给谁看呢，柳鹿还跟我关心你怎么病了这么多天，你这样她等下就要过来问候了】  
  
褚天不得不起身，他对光洁的桌面，【你们怎么样跟我没关系，我也不会说出去，当做没发生过好吗】  
  
这是他能想到最好的处理方式。亲密关系的缺失让他无法理解很多行为，他并没有兴趣去搞懂，只希望原本生活的平衡不要被打破。  
  
【但是确实发生了。】唐溯意味深长的看着褚天  
  
明明是和自己没关系的事情，应该被发现的唐溯和柳鹿羞愧才是，为什么自己这么害怕呢，褚天还是盯着桌子，对自己感到懊丧。  
  
【……那你想怎么样】  
  
唐溯懒洋洋的眯起眼睛，浅灰色瞳孔一道精光闪过【下次一起玩啊】  
  
褚天难言的看了唐溯一眼【别乱说】  
  
唐溯以前只觉得褚天模样乖巧，现在越看越觉得是天然的纯净感，让他忍不住想要把这团清水污染掉【我说真的】  
  
【那种事情怎么一起】褚天小声说  
  
唐溯没想到褚天会接话，他靠近，用手拉过褚天的脖子，贴近耳朵说着什么。  
  
褚天猛然抓住唐溯手腕，将他按在在自己脖子的手拿开。  
  
【我不会跟你们一起的】他急促却坚定的说  
  
【那我们单独也行啊，我虽然没和男的来过，你的话似乎可以试试】唐溯不在乎褚天的拒接，他倒也没想一定要和褚天有点什么，他虽然不在乎男女，但是从来都是你情我愿。褚天这种内向又胆小的人，唐溯本也不指望能和褚天做什么，语言的逗弄已经带给他很大乐趣了。  
  
【你应该是喜欢男的吧，就你上次说的那个同学，我们学校的。】褚天这样的男生十有八九是gay，唐溯见多了。  
  
唐溯不知收敛，趁着晨读的嘈杂声喋喋不休的向褚天坦言他是怎么看出褚天是gay的以及自己可以帮他学习两个男人该怎么做，只是不管他怎么说，褚天都没有再接话。  
  
褚天中午没在教室，他坐在3楼半的楼梯上等着斐心柏下课。昨天斐心柏和他说过，他们生物老师特别爱拖堂，可能不能准点下去找褚天，要褚天在教室等他一会儿。  
  
但褚天实在不想和唐溯呆在一起，也不希望斐心柏遇到唐溯。  
  
不能让斐心柏听到那些污言秽语。  
  
坐在冰凉的地上，褚天心里一条条反驳唐溯，反驳他说自己同性恋，反驳他说自己单恋斐心柏，反驳他说自己那天晚上看硬了。褚天到现在想起那晚的情形心里也都只有厌恶。  
  
他怎么会喜欢斐心柏呢，斐心柏是他第一个朋友，他不会对斐心柏有这种想法的。  
  
可心里又有另一个声音在说，别否认了，那天你梦到的是斐心柏，那天晚上你在卫生间想着斐心柏自我安慰，承认自己是同性恋吧。斐心柏在你生病的时候陪着你，和你睡一张床，说不定他也喜欢你呢。你确实不是单恋。  
  
斐心柏喜欢我。  
  
这样的想法一冒出头就不可收拾的疯长，斐心柏对他所有的照顾和好都从朋友间的帮助变成了喜欢，褚天觉得自己把斐心柏对自己的友情变得不纯粹了，又难耐的开心这份不纯粹。  
  
他抬头看到秃了一半的中年男人拿着教材从1班前门走出，之后开始有桌椅拖动的声音，1班下课了。  
  
褚天从台阶上站起来，看到斐心柏从教室走出来的那一刻他抛开所有杂念，他喜不喜欢斐心柏，是不是单恋，唐溯怎么说怎么想，都不重要。  
  
重要的是，现在他和斐心柏要一起去吃饭了。


End file.
